


Six Little Words

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Six Little Words

Do you want to come inside?

Six little words that changed your life.

His undeserved jail time. Your bad relationship on top of bad relationship. It was the perfect cocktail for hopping into bed and hoping to numb out some of the pain. But it ended up being so much more than that.

Spencer was a gentleman - a scarred man with a past more tragic than any ten people put together, but somehow through it all he managed to retain some humanity. 

His hunger for you fueled your growing desire. It had been so long since you’d felt needed and wanted and loved, that even the shell of something real was enough to take your mind off things. 

Within minutes, his hands had lit the fire inside you and the two of you ended up in your bedroom, clothing half on, half off and writhing against each other.

Each subsequent night brought you closer together, airing out your troubles to a supportive ear before shutting out the world under the comfort of warm blankets and soft lights. 

Neither of you had really expected things to turn out the way they did. Because neither of you had truly entered into the relationship expecting anything other than a momentary distraction. You hadn’t been seeing each other for long, but the comfort you felt with each other was too alluring to deny.

Whether you were in bed together, sitting on the couch watching a movie, walking hand-in-hand in the park, or melting into each other in the booth of your favorite restaurant, you were comfortable with each other - something neither of you had had in years, if ever.

And now this...

How could something so small mean so much?

A small stick with a plus sign.

What was he going to think? This was not what either of you had planned.

\-----

The second he opened the door, he could see on your face that something was wrong.

“What happened?” He asked, placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

You took a deep breath. There was no use beating around the bush; this wasn’t going away, and although it scared the life out of you, you didn’t want it to go away. “I have something I need to tell you. You don’t need to do anything necessarily, I just need to say it.”  
“Of course,” he said, grabbing your hand and rubbing your palm. “What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Your eyes welled up, completely overwhelmed at the thought of being a mother and the thought of possibly having to do it alone. “You don’t have to be involved if you don’t want to. I know this isn’t what we planned, but as much as it scares me, I want this baby so I’m doing this.” You spoke quickly, leaving no room for Spencer to speak let alone breathe.  
“You’re...”

His gaze traveled down to your stomach. “Oh my god...wow.”  
Had he ever looked so petrified before? You weren’t sure, but his hand hadn’t pulled away from yours so you took that as a good sign. “I can’t say that the thought of being a father, especially now when my head is still so...screwed up, doesn’t scare me, but I want this too.” He placed his hand on your stomach. “I want you...us.”  
You released a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “Okay,” you said, smiling as you started to shake. This was petrifying. Motherhood. “Okay, that’s good. I’m scared.”  
“Me too,” he laughed softly. “But we can do this...right?”

\-----

Impending parenthood was absolutely, 100 percent terrifying, especially with the demons you both held and had yet to work through, but you were both on the same page regarding this baby, so that was something. 

The day of your first ultrasound, you both cried upon seeing the tiny, little peanut-sized thing in your stomach. “That’s a baby. My baby...our baby,” he breathed. “Holy shit. I swear I won’t screw you up, okay baby?”  
“Mommy either.”

“Mommy? That means I’m Daddy? Holy. Fuck.”

You snickered. He did tend to curse, but not frequently. “What if we screw this kid up? I’ll hate myself.”  
“We won’t. We just need to discuss all the possibilities we can before they arrive so we know how we want to handle things,” he replied. Both of you stared at the screen when the doctor left the room, the myriad of ways in which you could fuck up this child rolling through your minds. “We’ll be okay.”

\-----

As you stared down at your stomach, the little foot moving against your skin, you couldn’t help but laugh. There was a tiny foot attempting to burst forth from your stomach, reminiscent of the movie Alien, and yet you were more at peace and less scared than you’d been since you found out you were pregnant.  
Spencer was feeling a bit better about everything too. “This is like Alien. Please don’t burst out of Mommy’s tummy,” he whispered against your stomach.  
“Thank you, Spence. Now I have that image in my head,” you snickered.

Today was the day you were going to find out whether you were having a boy or a girl. Either way, their name was going to be Morgan, after one of Spencer’s best friends in the world. “Ready to find out if it’s baby boy Morgan or baby girl Morgan?”

Spencer nodded happily, an easy smile on his face. “More than ready. I’m still scared about screwing little Morgan up and causing irreparable damage, but from what JJ has told me, that’s just parenthood. I think we’ll be okay.”  
“I do too. Now let’s get ready.”  
You were actually talking about the doctor’s appointment, but with a deep breath you rolled out of bed. Both of you were as ready as you’d ever be for the rest of your lives. It was going to be scary, but hopefully fulfilling too.


End file.
